


"There's Safety In Numbers"

by Fandom_junky101



Series: Male Reader One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Reader is a Hale, Reader-Insert, Scott & Stiles & Reader are best friends, minor curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: Pretty much 3x05 but Y/n Hale is slashed by Ennis instead of Scott.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Stiles Stilinski & Reader
Series: Male Reader One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969381
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	"There's Safety In Numbers"

**Author's Note:**

> Many changes were made to the dialogue but you can tell I kept a good amount in from the episode.

The fight went well for the most part. Well, other than Y/n’s brother dying in the end. Everything had happened so fast, too fast for Y/n to process through his teenage mind. Yeah, they had gone through a shit load of drama and rollercoasters throughout the years, but this hit worse than anything.

_I will avenge you, Derek. I promise I will. Even if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll make those alphas pay. I’ll make them all pa-_

“Earth to [Y/n!](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9c/65/22/9c6522e89a8a78578687eef75c16114c.jpg) Y/n...Ya, there buddy?” Stiles snaps him out of his intrusive thoughts. 

“Hm, what? Sorry, what’s the word?” he asks the teen in front of him.

“Anachronism” Stiles replies, making Scott nod, who was sitting next to him.

“Something that exists out of its normal time” he answers, starting to feel more uncomfortable due to his wound, given by dear ole’ Ennis.

“Nice! Okay, next word-incongruous” Stiles says, now looking at Scott for his answer.

“Uh, can you use it in a sentence?”.

“Yes. Yes, I can! It's completely _incongruous_ that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet, after what just happened. Incongruous”.

Scott nods at his example. “Out of place, ridiculous, absurd”.

“Perfect. Okay, next word. Um... _Darach”._ Stiles says, making Scott and Y/n look at each other with annoyed expressions. “Darach. It’s a noun?” he tries but Y/n shakes his head, taking out the remaining headphone from his ear.

“Stiles, not the time dude” Y/n huffs.

Stiles sighs at his other best friend.“We have to talk about it _sometime_ , okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?”

“Stiles, just say the next word” Scott pats him on the shoulder with a nervous chuckle, knowing it’s a very touchy subject to Y/n right now.

He groans. “Fine. Next word...Intransigent”.

“Stubborn, obstinate-” he began but was halted by the bus hitting a pothole or something, making them violently shake. He grunts in pain, gripping onto the bus seat.

“Oh, buddy, you okay?” Stiles worryingly asks. He didn’t receive an answer as Y/n grasped onto his abdomen with tightly shut eyes. “We shouldn’t have come. I _knew_ it-we shouldn’t have come” he panics to Scott.

“We _had_ to. There’s safety in numbers” Scott replies as Y/n slightly calms down and nods in agreement.

“Yeah, well, Y/n is still hurt from the fight and there's also _death_ in numbers, okay? It's called a _massacre..._ Or bloodbath...carnage...slaughter...butchery...wow that's…” he’s interrupted by another groan from their best friend.

“Alright, I’m telling Coach-” Stiles begins to stand but Y/n pushes him back down with the help from Scott.

“No, no, no I’m alright Stiles” Y/n tries to reassure him but grimaces from the slight movement.

“Well, you don’t look alright! You’re all pale and kinda sweaty”. He whines at the pained teen. “Would you let me see it at least?” Stiles asks, reaching towards Y/n’s wounded stomach.

Y/n jumps, causing him pain but pushes it to the side to lessen Stiles’s worry. “I’m okay” he weakly says.

“Just let me see it, okay?” he replies with soft eyes.

Y/n knows he didn’t mean to step over any boundaries by touching his injured physique, so he gave in. “Okay,” he replies softly. He cautiously turns a bit and raises his shirt, showing off the damage.

Stiles’s face was easy to decipher, obviously horrified. Scott’s face was just the same even though he had helped him clean it the night before. But seeing how it was at that current state, he asked himself why he didn’t notice that he wasn’t healing. 

But, Y/n couldn’t blame him. Yeah, he had lost his older brother but Scott lost him as well. The person who had taught him everything he knows now, the same for Y/n of course.

“I know it looks bad but it’s taking longer to heal because Ennis did it. Ennis being a big ole’ bad alpha” Y/n mocks, making them chuckle.

“Yeah, you’re right about that. But, how come Scott, Isaac, and Boyd are fine?” Stiles.

“Guess they got lucky huh” he replies with a feeble tone. He turns back to the window, resting his forehead on the cool glass. “Derek wasn’t though,” he says to himself, feeling his eyes water.

* * *

_“Okay, so what’s the plan again? Just to be sure” Y/n asks his brother._

_“Well, hopefully, it won’t lead to a complete brawl. But we’re gonna try and reason with Deucalion and his minions to leave town and leave us the hell alone” Derek replies as he lays out the map of the building they’re going to meet them._

_“Yeah, hopefully. They’re such asshats” he replies, looking over the marked spots on the map._

_“Yes, that is one way to describe them” Derek chuckles, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We need to tell the others where to meet so they don’t ambush us like last time”._

_“Okay, got it. I’ll tell the others to come over” he nods, pulling out his phone and texting their group chat._

_“Listen Y/n. I know we’ve been dealing a lot with the alpha pack and not really spending quality brother time like we used to. So, hopefully, after this shit blows over we can have movie nights like we used to?” Derek offers, making Y/n look up from his phone with a smile._

_“Duh! I would love that! Let’s end it with these bastards and we can watch all the movies on our queue” he excitedly says to his brother._

_Derek laughs, feeling warmth in his heart, seeing how the only really close person he has is alive and with him._

_“It’s a deal”._

* * *

“Hale, not you too! You’re one of my best runners!” Y/n hears Coach whine after evidently coercing Jared, who looked like he was gonna explode.

Y/n clears his throat, recollecting his thoughts. “No Coach, I’m good” he lies with a small smile, but Coach believes it, giving him a thumbs up. Once he looks away, Y/n’s face turns back into its original pained expression.

“Hey, Y/n, you’re bleeding again,” Stiles says, pointing to his torso. 

Y/n looks down, pushing his jean jacket over and groaning as his blood continues to stain his gray shirt. 

“Do you need me to take away any more pain Y/n?” Scott asks with reassuring eyes.

Y/n covers his stomach and shakes his head. “N-No it’s okay. You already took enough. I-I don’t want your healing to slow down too” he replies. You see, Scott was injured as well but not as bad as Y/n. They met up at Y/n and Derek’s loft after the whole fiasco and Scott insisted on taking some of his pain.

“If you’re sure” Scott replies, making Y/n nod with a slight grin.

* * *

**(Time skip~ After Scott calms Boyd down and Stiles annoying the hell out of Danny but gets answers)**

“Guys,” Y/n says, evidently struggling to normally breathe. “I-I don’t feel good,” he whimpers, looking at them with complete agony.

“Oh god,” they both said. They knew it was bad because Y/n hated to admit when he was in pain, taking after his older brother.

“We have to get off this bus like now,” Stiles says, nervously chewing on his sweater string. 

“Stiles, we need to think of something. His blood is turning black, and when our blood turns black um…”.

“Scott, this is not the time to go silent on me!” Stiles whisper-yells.

“I-I’m dying” Y/n wheezes.

“Nope, nuh-uh, not happening! I’m getting us the hell off this bus” Stiles says, standing up.

Y/n’s head lolls to the side, to see what Stiles plans to do. “Y/n you need to stay awake okay?” Scott goes to the seat next to Y/n.

“I-I’ll try Scotty” he replies with a small cough. Scott feels his head fall onto his shoulder and watches the chaos that is their best friend.

“JARED WHAT THE FU-”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I only put "Major Character Death" since we all believed Derek died until we saw that little meet up with Jennifer *cough cough* haha so yeah, unless I make a part 2, I'll be keeping it like that. Feel free to comment!


End file.
